


Hooves

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Discord prompts, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Monster Girls, Rape, Smut, all the way through, ball busting, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A thread from the Futa on Jaune discord! Jaune is the only male student in a Beacon full of in heat Futa centaurs! Let's see what he gets up to and more importantly what gets up him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A string of prompts of futa Centaurs fucking Jaune.

    **Prompt one. Salem is visiting Beacon the futa Centaur rep from the dark side wants to sample the finest Beacon hospitality and want's to see what the best cock sleeve they have can do...**

 

I! _GAHHH!_ " Jaune chocked out loud the loud wet _Gurgling_ sound of a man choking to death on a horse cock filled the air as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "So tight, Glynda really knows how to treat her cock sleeves." Salem said the pale skinned centaur groaning in perverse pleasure. Salem _Stamped_ her feet her hooves slammed against the floor of Beacon her fat thee _feet_ Of cock was currently jammed all the way in the tight _Tiny_ ass hole of Beacons number one cum dump Jaune Arc, the _hopeless_ human turned human cum dump holes gripped slams fat cock on inst squeezing her dry as she graoned in pleassure.. Salem _slammed_ her massive hips forward her cock _Breaking_ open the tight ass hole of the human boy. "Fuck me! So _tight!_ " Salem hissed her hips slamming forward shaking the desk Jaune was _Shackled_ to, her _Treat_ for visiting diplomats squealed like a stuck pig as the heavy meaty _Smacks_ of flesh of flesh filled the air followed by a _pop!_ As Salem came. "Fuck! Take it you slut!" Salem hissed her cock firing right into Jaune's ass! The boy screamed as the thick hot _boiling_ Cum shot into his ass filling him up before _popping_ out of his mouth! His body so stuffed the cum was ejected from his mouth turning him into a cum fountain as Salem moaned. "So good, I'm going to _Keep_ you" Salem said petting the head of her new flesh light gently as her cock _Pumped_ a gallon of cum in and _out_ of his body...

 


	2. Jaune helps the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune helps the girls out at the Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More futa centaur on Jaune chicanery.

Does Jaune helpt out the girls after the gym? 

"Actually Jaune is more of a _hands on_ kind of helper" Glynda said looking to her left her three feet of cock _throbbing_ with need a small puddle of precum appearing as the loud high pitched female _Squeaks_ of Jaune filled the air along with the clopping of hooves. " _AH! Pyrrha! Please! Stop!_ " Jaune squealed like a stuck pig as the boy was currently _Strapped_ to Pyrrha's under belly the futa partner, lover mistress of him was enjoying a leisurely stroll in the Gym her cock _Buried_ into his tight _tiny_ ass as the harness on him kept him strapped to her belly. Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as she galloped in the gym going over and jumping _Over_ obstacles moaning with pleasure as her cock was busy _hammering_ in and out of Jaune with every step making him _Shriek_ in pain filled bliss before there was a loud wet _Guttural plop!_ As Pyrrha's horse cock popped right out of his _mouth!_ Making any sounds or response Jaune could muster was quickly and brutally  _Suffocated_ by a seven inch thick monster cock! "As you can see Jaune is in no position to answer you but, after he is done _encouraging_ the girls to exercise he helps them clean their balls off of sweat, and musk with his mouth of course." Glynda said eyeing Pyrrha with _naked_ envy as she used her semblance to pull her _Saddle_ as she waited her turn....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join that futa on Jaune discord just holla at your boy.


	3. Lancaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which futa centaur can not hold back when getting a blowjob from Jaune?

"That would be _Ruby."_ Yang said wincing in pain as she saw her little sibling _gouging_ out the throat of her best friend slash cum dump. "Jaune! You are so tight!" Ruby yelled the small stallion was busy thrusting her massive cock in and out of Jaune's once tight throat the boy choked and gagged low wet gurgling sounds filled the air as he was choked! Her massive soft ball sized balls **whacked** against his neck slapping his throat so hard that Ruby felt her cock twitch wither every **whack** of her heavy pulsing balls on his neck. "So close! So close! So close _, there!"_ Ruby squealed taking her hands and gripping Jaunes ass, her massive cock **tunneled** into his body before it finally burst free from his ass! Her dick tip popped out of Jaune's tight ass effectively skewering him turning the poor boy into a human shish kebab!

 

As Ruby whinnied in pleasure before screamed. "Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she came her cock fired out of his ass, her sperm sprayed out of her dicks thick tip ejecting clean out of his ass creating a puddle of white under him as not a _drop_ of cum landed inside of him. "You see Ruby is always a bit intense with her throat fucking. Jaune was worried since she made him look nine months pregnant last time and only agreed to let her throat fuck him if she did not get a drop of her cum in him. And well she was true to her words as not a drop of cum is _i n_ him." Yang said the futa centaur smirking evilly as Ruby's cum flooded out of her cock as Jaune's body shook...

 

 

Ruby gave out one last soft whinny of pleasure before letting her balls _pump_ out the last of her cum. "Good work Jaune! Now let's go for a second round and trust me, not a _Drop_ of cum will touch you!" Ruby said smiling happily as Jaune _whimpered_


	4. Nora's Arc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which futa has the biggest load in one shot?

   

That goes to Nora!" Jaune said ducking his head his hands _pumped_ Nora's massive three and three quarter foot pink equine cock as it fired like a cannon! " _FUCK ME!_ Nora shouted stamping her hooved feet tot he ground as she whinnied. Jaune had _once again_ been assigned to jerk her off. Pyrrha was **STILL** being a selfish slut and sharing her boyfriend cock sleeve for the others but this was also good. "Fuck me your hands are so smooth!" Nora said as Jaune stroked his gloved hands ignoring the soccer balls sized horse balls that **swung** like meaty pendulums in his face. Nora's cock blasted what looked like a minor lake of cum out into the wall putting a **hole** in the damn woodwork the side of Jaune's waist! With nothing but sheer **force** of cum! Jaune gulped his _tiny_ ass twitched glad that Nora's _**monster**_ of a cock was not going anywhere near his holes or so he _hoped._


	5. Arkos part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Jaune's partner comes with benefits, in this she forces him to clean her cock and balls all night long.

 Oh! Ah! So good! Why yes if you are asking if there are _benefits_ to having a human male as my partner then they are plenty!" Pyrrha said smiling happily the centaur futa ground shuffling her massive weight _forcing_ her mass downward on the struggling boyfriend of her. Jaune choked a damn near _basketball_ sized ball was busy forcing it's way into his mouth. Jaune cried tears of discomfort as he was force to **spit clean** Pyrrha's massive meaty balls. "It takes a _LOT_ to train him you know? Jaune is just so weak! I'm surprised Ruby didn't rape him on the spot and make him the cocksleeve for her whole team! But that is her mistake and now _my_ boyfriend get's the privilege of cleaning me off after a whole night of training him! I mean how else can he _hope_ to fight back and not get gang raped every day?"

Pyrrha smiled ear to hear a melodic grin on her face as Jaune gagged slobbering all over her balls coating them with his spit "There that's it make sure to not miss a spot!" Pyrrha hissed living the hot wet feelings of Jaune's thin human tongue tossing her balls! After that she let Jaune _rest_ only for half a minute before _Crushing_ his face with her two and three quarters foot of _equine_ cock! *Clean every inch Jaune, and no slacking off! Remember this also counts for your lube tonight so if you don't want me to _break_ your ass open get it all nice and _Sparkling!_ Pyrrha sang to her love giggling as Jaune whimpered still running his mouth on his girlfriends cock as Pyrrha moaned in pleasure. "I'm glad I came to Beacon you know? I think I'm going to _love_ it here." Pyrrha said as Jaune gagged over her cock spit shining her massive prostate breaker as Pyrrha _ground_ her meat into her face making the boy lover of hers _whimper_


	6. Arkos part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of futa centaur Pyrrha on Jaune's first time...

"It was simply *GRAND! I told Jaune that if he let me fuck him first not only would i make him my lover and not _just_ a cock sleeve! But is is still mine! On our first day it was so good! I spent _ALL_ weak getting nice and sweaty protecting him from RWBY Coco Vel and Glynda! Even Arslan that slut wanted him! But I kept him safe and after that? I tied thin to the bed and spent _hours_ Rubbing my fucking basketball sized nuts on his cute face! After that I made him **GAG** on my cock! He took the whole thing so well!"

"But he chocked so hard! I face fucked him for over an hour after that. His cut mouth looked like it wa going to actually *break!" Good thing he has so much aura! After that he actually _LET_ me tie him up in some stirrups! After that I made sure to absolutely **RAIL** his _tiny TINY_ ass hole. Oh he was so tight! I felt like my cock was going to break in three! But his screams! Dear goddess! I thought of gagging him but I recorded it! I made sure all of RWBY CV and Glynda knew that _I_ took his virginity! And I was not gentle! I told him that I would show him what a _mean_ futa would do and fucked him like a wild animal! At the end of the night his was vomiting up my cum from his _ass_ fucking! He ass so wide i put my hoof in it and did not even hit his walls! O h it was so fun right Jaune!?" Pyrrha asked as a blushing timid male hid behind her his _clit_ popping up from his jeans as he nodded "Yes _mistress_ i love you. "And I love _you_ now let's get back to the dorm! I am feeling all _pent up._


	7. Team greater.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is give to futa Centaur NDGO for a day to greet them for the Vytal tournament....

"FUCK! Patience is not something that we fucking care about _Epically_ when in comes to fucking males that think they are better than cum dumps for our cocks!" Gwen said stamping her hoof down as she whinnied, a loud grunt left her face ass he _groaned_ "Fuck me! Beacon does not know how to treat their cum dumps! He's so damn tight do you even get fucked!?" She hissed as she _Shoved_ her two and a half foot of equine cock was currently bust being jammed into jaune's _Tiny, Tiny_ ass hole.

 

The small hole was brutally split apart as the cock tunneled into his ass! Jaune's pain was only made worse by the **second** horse cock jammed right up _next_ to the first! Gwen and Nebula forced their cocks into Jaune's _tiny_ ass at the same time. Both equine cocks jammed up tight into the sole humans tiny ass! The boy let out a _shriek_ of pain that was cut off and silenced by the other two massive horse cocks being slammed into his face! These two equine _prostate busters_ belonging to Dew and Octavia forced themselves right into Jaune's face both centaur futa sighed in relief as all four members of team NGGO began to **ravage** the poor human boy curtailing him in public as the harsh meaty smacks of flesh on flesh filled the air.

 

Jaune _gagged_ Chocking and screaming his vision blurred his eyes rolled _far_ into the back of his head, the massive choking **guttural** sounds of this wind pipe being stretch obscenely as twin massive cocks brutalized his air ways, filled the halls. Both Dew and Octavia moaned in pleasure as they fucked Jaune like a steam piston their have sweaty _unwashed_ basket ball sized balls whacked! Into his face making his aura flare up as the sweaty unwashed basketballs sized balls **whacked** him! "He's so tight! How did they teach him to suck cock!?"

 

"Fuck that! He's not even sucking! Stupid male is making us do all the fucking work!" Dew and Octavia hissed slamming their cocks _Right_ down into Jaune's gullet! Despite the absolute _Brutality_ of what was happening to his mouth it was **nothing** compared to the assault on his ass. His tiny oh so _miniscule_ ass hole was stretched over eight times its size. Jaune's tortured choking screams gagged by the twin cock in his mouth were a godsend for the futa centaur trotting by just enjoying the day as Jaune's tiny ass was _Spread_ He was used to one cock in at a time after lube! Not Gwen slamming him to a wall tearing off his clothes and raping him in public! He didn't think that before the second cock to join her! Forcing a _shriek_ from his mouth, as their basketball sized balls began to **pound** his tiny tennis ball sized balls! His aura flashed _trying_ to fix his ass only succeeding in making it tighter making the futa fuck him _harder_ as he gagged!

 

 

"Fuck me! _Cumming!"_

"Me too!" Gwen and Nebula said as their cock came again! All four futa centaurs came at once their cum filling Jaune's ass and mouth! The sheer volume was too much as soon Jaune found hot _boiling_ cum forced out of her mouth, ass and _nose_! His body burst like a fountain cum shooting from almost every orifice as the equine cock shot their loads the futa team sighed enjoying the brief release before-

 

"Fuck! That was good, switch of keep fucking?" Gwen asked before Nebula moaned. "I"m too fir in to back off his mouth is too good!" "Yeah I like his ass let's keep going for a few more hours." Nebula said the team nodded the heavy _smacking_ of flesh once again filled the air as the futa team continued to us Jaune as stress relief ignoring his muffled cries of pain and mercy, eventually _more_ futa came taking advantage of the doggy style male taking his hand as tools for hand jobs making Jaune _falter_ his conscious left him as Jaune felt his mind _Break_ his conscious fail him as his world was filled with massive dripping _equine_ horse cocks as the futa broke him in...


	8. Jaune's Rough day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's balls are in for a beating, the repeated pounding of Coco and Glynda's massive basketball sized just might just leave him a bit bruised....

Pathetic! How can someone like you even _Begin_ To think he has what it takes to be called a hunter in training!?" Glynda hissed knocking over the Arc human in one go the futa centaur had _Just_ demonstrated why the futa centaurs were the superior gender knocking the boy flat on his face in the arena taking not a hint of aura damage in the process. "I guess it's time you learned your lesson _male._ "

  
"Wait _no!_ Please! _Anything_ but that!" "No buts!" Glynda said stamping her hoof ward with a thud! Pinning Jaune's prone form under her massive figure. "It's time you learned a lesson." Glynda said as a _Whap!_ a loud slap was heard as she her mass cock slapped Jaune's pale ass! She used her power to rip off the struggling boy's jeans making Jaune scream in the process. "Wait! Miss Good witch please!" Jaune begged the fat _ungodly_ futa horse cock **slapped** his ass the sheer force of her cock hitting him made his body quake!

 

"Not today Mister Arc it is time you learned what happens when you lose a fight in the real world. Class pay attention! This is how you _tutor_ a male!" Glynda said as she began to grind her cock forward the _impossibly_ massive tip looked for Jaune's tiny ass. The boy fought and squirmed but her hooves held him in place after a moment of struggling there was a loud _POP!_ As her cock found and forced its way into Jaune's tiny _Tiny_ ass. There was a loud feminine _Shriek_ Followed by a chorus of gasps in the audience as even Pyrrha looked away as Jaune stomach began to bugle. The dean jammed her cock right into Jaune's ass three and half feet of arm thick equine cock was shoved into Jaunes _Tin_ ass as he began to scream

 

 

 

The next half hour were filled with the high pitched _Shrieks_ Of a cock ten times the size of what it should be being _forced_ into the tight orifice of the unfortunate blonde human male. Glynda grunted in frustration her massive cock slammed home even while the humans tiny ass fought tooth and _nail_ to keep it out as she began to **ruin** the blondes hole high pitched female _shrieks_ Filled the air as Glynda thrusted like a futa possessed her hips set a dammed **blistering** pace fucking Jaune at speeds that only Ruby should have been capable of producing with the fury of a Ursa!

 

The massive heavy slaps of flesh on flesh were only dwarfed by the heavy **Whacks** of her basket balls sized balls slamming into Jaune's ass! The boy shirked his semblance that kept him alive made it so that he _never_ got used to cocks in his as smacking every time a futa centaur fuck him his _First time_ His ass was _always_ Virgin tight and while that made him feel excruciating pain and pleasure it also made most futa cum aster as Glynda was no except. She screamed her cock burst lie a canon volcano in his guts, Jaune gagged he felt his stomach bulge bloat then _Erupt_ Cum flowed out of his mouth like dame busted fountain her massive load broke clean through his body making Glynda groaned as she _breed_ down the boi slut of Beacon...

 

 

 

"He's such a fucking _slut!_ " Coco hissed the futa buried her three and a _quarter_ equine cock right into Jaune's tight asshole! Enjoying the _Shriek_ of pain and pleasure that left his mouth. "Such a fucking tease!" Coco hissed as she began plowing the bow loud slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the cafeteria air as she began to ruin the boy who's ass _clamped_ down on her cock like a fleshy vice less than an hour after being **ruined** by Glynda. "I am not a tease!" Jaune screamed hiss ass once again _Brutality_ Stretched my a massive horse cock! Coco wasted no time plowing his tight ass gruning and groaned _not_ caring of the cries of pain and pleasure emanated from under her as she _railed_ Jaune's tight hot boi cunt!

 

"THat's what you fucking say! Fuck! But I see you all day Jaune! Being over all day _dropping_ your sword falling flat on your face! You think I don't know you are a slut!? I know you are asking for it so just sit there and take this fucking!" Coco hissed her coco _Plundered_ his soft tight ass the gripped greedily to her cock try and failing to crush it as Jaune howled.

 

"I"m not a slut!"  Jaune screamed the feeling of his intestines being _destroyed_  making him howl in pain and pleasure as Coco snorted in disbelief. 

 

"You say that but your ass is gripping me like a fucking trained slut! Now unless you want me to fucking break your balls with mine get me off!" Coco hiss her massive basketball nuts _Crashed_ Into Jaunes tiny golf ball sized ones meaty **whacks** filled the air as Jaune shrieked in pain has aura flashed up trying and _failing_ to guard his family jewels as she howled. "Please! Stop! Don't do that! Leave my balls lone!" Jaune cried Coco _felt_ him cum his body shook under her tightening up as she hissed. "Fuck off with the lie slut! I feel you clenching on me! Now unless you want to get _Castrated_ by balls get me off!"

 

 

Coco yelled _Slamming_ her cock so far into Jaune ass he felt the tip pop up in his very throat! Gagging h boy making him whine. "Please don't! I need them!" "If you _ever_ want to have kids you better make me fucking cum or else!" Coco said tripling her frantic pace burying her cock in and out of Jaune ass it _tried_ Clenching as hard as he could but Coco was too much! Forty five inches of horse cock ruined his ass forcing even Jaune's _Infamous_ hole loose, making him cry as every _whap_ Brought him closer to being _sterile!_ "Fuck! I'm _cumming_! Take it slue!" She said as she fired her cock! Jaune cried as her cum came right out of his mouth! Shooting like a white volcano pouring out to the air as Coco whinnied in pleasure.

 

 

"Such a good fucking slut." Coco hissed spanking Jaune once as she sighed Vel would keep her breeding toy but if he kept bending over and teasing her _and_ Glynda? Jaune's time as a _real_ man would be cut decisively short....

 

 

"So yeah! Jaune's balls hurt a whole lot!" Nora said with a carrot covered in syrup the futa centaur watching her leader getting raped was the best part of the day to her! "Nora do not tease Jaune." Rin chided the centaur busy jerking off as Nora sighed "Ok Rin! But when he's back in the room I'm ruining his ass!" "Get in _line_ " Pyrrha said as she smirked.


	9. Meet the Schnee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss brings jaune to meet her mother and sister and things do not go exactly as she planned....

 

 

 

 

"AH! Fuck it! Take it your stupid worthless male!" Winter screamed her face redder than blood her silver eyes filled with anger and rage, there was a hoarse muffled _Choking_  noise that even made Weiss wince, as her sister slammed her almost four feet of **equine** cock into Jaune's tiny, _tiny_ ass hole, Winter screamed her rage clear in her voice as Jaune _Choked_ "Winter dear you can not take out _all_ your anger on Jaune he did nothing wrong you know?" Willow asked the Schnee futa matriarch grunted a bit despite _her_ best efforts only the _tip_ or her four and a half foot prostate buster fit into Jaune's tight tiny mouth, the foot wide purple head _painfully_ stretched out his mouth making his screams of pain and begs for mercy drowned out under thick heavy smacking sounds as Winter **ruined** out his ass **hollowing** out the tiny, _tiny_ Orifice wither every brutal prostate shattering thrust!

 Weiss once again shivered she did _not_ know how strong humans were she knew men were weak but Jaune was strong? So he should, should being the operative word be able to survive seven feet of cock in him in two angels right? "He left me! He left me! That stupid fucking bird literally flew away during our wedding!? Can you believe it!?" Winter screamed the rage of her _lover_ and Weiss did use that term in the loosest way possible, kidnapping and caging _literally_ a male did not make him your lover.... "I know Winter and you will find him but do you need! Oh dear I sank a bit to far in that time." Willow said groaning as Jaune felt _all_ air suddenly blocked off as her massive throat clogging cock was _forced_ down into his hot tight throat. "Do hurry up dear I do not want to asphyxiate my son in law." Willow said her face the picture of elegance as the centaur _forced_ the human to deep throat her. "I! I AM TRYING! Fuck! His ass just keeps healing! It's like I am popping his cherry every god damn time I fuck him!" Winter hissed Jaune's _Still_ Virginal ass clamping down on her massive horse dick milking her for all she was worth as she moaned.

 

 "I know dear but do hurry, Jaune is turning blue." Willow said without a hint of panic as Weiss began to trot nervously as _much_ as she did not mind Jaune being **brutally** raped by the other centaur futa she did _not_ want him to die! He was her... _Friend?_ fuck hole, cock sleeve future baby daddy? Something along those lines and if he died then Pyrrha might just kill her! "Umm... sister? Can you finish soon? I think- "FUCK! I'm cumming!" Winter said jamming her cock as far in as it could go her massive balls _Crushing_ Jaune's his aura was _almost_ spent, Winter was in no mood for mercy as her cock throbbed filling Jaune's pussy up with her seed she moaned. "Take if you fucking male mare." Winter said fully emptying her balls before removing her cock with a wet _plop!_ A half gallon of cum poured from his ass as Jaune shuddered. "Oh? There you are." Willow said removing her cock right before Jaune passed out, he was spared death by cock by that was a small mercy soon forgotten as Will trotted behind him her massive shadow loomed over Jaune- "Wait! Please no mo- _AIIIIEEEE_ Jaune screamed four feet of cock was shoved up his ass making him cry out as balls the size of watermelons git one the size of golf balls his aura fizzled and popped! Leaving him vulnerable as Willow moaned. "Still virgin tight, I'm glad the Arc's still make cock sleeves like this." Willow said her for feet of cock _loving_ how Jaune's ass tightened every prostate cracking thrust was like stealing his virginity an infinite cherry popping that was going to go on _long_ into the might much to Willows pleasure and much to Jaune's _torture._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again if you want access to this work or the many other futa on Jaune or femdom on Jaune just ask me and drop me your discord name and number and you will have all the sub Jaune smut your heart desires!

**Author's Note:**

> I run a futa on Jaune discord you want in just ask to see more shit like this and add to the story as well!


End file.
